Talk:Paul Monroe (Comic Series)
Has it been confirmed that Daryl is going to even appear in the comics? It would be awesome since he's one of my favorite characters from the TV series (taking the place of Andrea who, ironically, is one of my favorites from the comic). DrNordo 06:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC)DrNordo we can't say that it is Daryl. All kirkman said is that he might appear. Just wait until we find out for sure. Why do you talk about Daryl? This is a page about Paul Monroe Picture Where did this picture come from? http://www.thewalkingdeadfanclub.com/thewalkingdead92preview.htm Looks awesome if you ask me because He looks like the Governor Intayla 21:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) He looks exactly like Douglas Monroe They have to be brothers! Thoughts? or Ideas? This could be Alexander Davidson or just a brother of Douglas' what are your thoughts on who this is?Intayla 14:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Paul Woodbury? Does anyone think that Paul has some connection to Woodbury? Either that that's where he comes from, or more likely that it's one of the groups he mentioned that he trades with? I know Kirkman said he was done with The Prison arc, but that might just refer to the prison itself. Thoughts anyone? Re: I don't think so. The Alexandria and Hilltop are located somewhere not far from Washington D.C. while the Woodberry is in Georgia. Given the large geographical distance between the two it'd be unlikely for Paul the Jesus to travel such a long distance. Zelazko (talk) 02:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Zelazko I think there's no connection between Paul Monroe and Woodburry. There is a Paul from Woodburry in the series. His entry on this wiki is linked to this entry on Paul Monroe as if they're comic/series counterparts but i don't think there's any association, apart from their first names. They should be unlinked. Pizzaman79 (talk) 23:41, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Issue 92 Paul Monroe's first appearance is not in Issue 91. You only see what the binoculars see in Issue 91. Please change that. Inserting religion where there really isnt... This is getting worse are we really happy with "This is due to his uncanny resemblance of Jesus Christ not only in appearance, but in behavior." For F*** sake. Uncanny resemblance? What a man with long hair. How about....... "This is due looking nothing what so ever like Jesus Christ described in the book of Revelations that of " dressed in a robe reaching down to his feet and with a golden sash around his chest. His head and hair were white like wool, as white as snow, and his eyes were like blazing fire", preaching forgiveness just like all of the major world religions" EuroTrash (talk) 15:52, May 23, 2014 (UTC) In trivia someone has posted "His ultimate acceptance of the Alexandria Safe-Zone survivors actions could be considered Christ-like, as Jesus Christ fought with peace and forgiveness throughout his persecution." what on earth does this mean? I know his nickname is Jesus but really?EuroTrash (talk) 09:22, May 22, 2014 (UTC) If we are to confuse two books and history with the Walking Dead, may I suggest for the trivia section "As a resident of the Eastern Mediterranean in the around 30ACE Paul Monroe speaks fluent Aramaic and is a keen fisherman." or "Since adopting the top knot hair style of the around 500ACE, Paul Monroe regularly makes offering to Odin as a Warrior of Wodin". EuroTrash (talk) 09:45, May 22, 2014 (UTC)